


Casual

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sorta - Freeform, they casually start dating, without really realizing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: The one where an accidental first kiss helps Stiles and Derek realize that they've practically been dating for months





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so if you spot any mistakes let me know!

“Hey Derek, where’s my sweatshirt?”

“I threw it in the wash last night sorry.”

“Nah it’s fine, I appreciate it. It’s kinda chilly outside and I have class till 7 tonight but I don’t have time to go home and grab a hoodie before going to class do you have one I can borrow?”

Moments later Derek walked into the kitchen where Stiles was scarfing down his lunch. 

“Here,” he said, throwing a black faded hoodie at Stiles.

“Whoa, is this your Beacon Hills Basketball one?”

“Yeah but it doesn’t fit anymore. I just kept it for memories and whatnot. You can have it. Or keep it here in your drawer of spare clothes.”

Stiles smiled as he took the last sip of his orange juice. 

“Thanks Der. I’ll see you tonight. You still gonna make dinner or do you want me to pick something up on the way home?”

“Nope don’t worry about it. I’ll have dinner ready when you get home. Have a good day.”

“Yeah you too. Tell dad I say hi when you get to the station.”

Stiles hopped in his car and made his way down to campus. Stiles couldn’t wait. Only 6 months left before he finished his degree and then he could start at the police academy. He was only getting the degree because his dad wanted him to have a full education before throwing himself into police work for the rest of his life.   
Stiles was counting down the minutes before class was let out, grabbing his bag and practically sprinting towards the parking lot. 

When he got back to Derek’s he could smell something delicious. 

“Derek I’m home. What’s for dinner?”

“Homemade pizza, I just took it out of the oven.”

Stiles made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a plate before joining Derek by the stove. 

“Oh dude, you made my favorite, pineapple and jalapeño. You’re the best you know that?”

“Yes Stiles, you say that every time I make you dinner.”

“Well it’s true big guy. So, how was your day?” he asked as they grabbed a couple beers and their plates before heading towards the living room. 

“Not bad. Gave out a couple parking tickets and helped Mrs. Lewis unload her groceries from the car and take them into the house. She’s got her grandkids coming this weekend and she did a big grocery shop.”

Stiles couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

“What, why are you smiling like that?”

“Nothing. It’s just – Mrs. Lewis is more than capable of carrying her own groceries inside. I’ve seen her at the gym; she’s pretty strong for an 80-year-old woman. But you knew that didn’t you. You just like helping people don’t you? I bet you like the attention you get from all the old ladies around town”

Stiles took Derek’s silence and slight blush as a yes.

Stiles and Derek had a system down on the nights Stiles stayed over. After dinner they’d clean up the kitchen before watching TV for a bit longer. 

After that Stiles would get started on any assignments or readings that he had to get done for class while Derek would pick a new book and read it silently next to him.   
Sometimes when Stiles got too into the zone or was studying for a huge exam, Derek was there to leave him water and coffee, making sure he stopped for long enough to eat something proper before diving back into the books. 

One morning Stiles was grabbing his backpack and laptop, getting ready for another day of classes. 

He walked to Derek who was leaning against the counter, a thermos of coffee in his hands.

“For me?”

“Yeah, you have a long day and I figured you need this.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said before leaning in and softly kissing Derek. 

When Stiles pulled back he turned around to leave before freezing in place. 

“I uh –“

“Bye Stiles,” Derek smiled as he leaned in to kiss Stiles again. 

From then on, Derek and Stiles added small kisses and intimate touches into their everyday lives. It wasn’t weird or awkward and neither of them felt the need for there to be a big relationship talk. This felt right to them. 

A week later at the pack meeting Stiles and Derek shared the loveseat as usual. They had finished up with the official business part of the night and now they were all relaxing and catching up with each other, filling each other in on what’s been going on in their lives. 

“Der, want another bag of chips?” Stiles asked as he got up. 

“No thanks.”

Stiles gave Derek a quick kiss before making his way to the kitchen to grab more snacks. 

When Stiles returned and sat back down with Derek he noticed the whole pack staring at them. 

Eventually Scott was the one to speak up. 

“Uh so are you guys a thing now or what is even happening because I’m pretty sure you just kissed.”

“Yes Scott. Usually when someone has a boyfriend they’re allowed to kiss them,” Derek said nonchalantly.

“Boyfriend?” Kira asked. “Since when?”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other. 

“Like a week, maybe a week and a half? Right Der?”

“Yeah, that one morning I made you coffee before class.”

“Hmm yeah. So like a week or so.”

The rest of the pack was baffled by their total calmness while discussing this. 

“So uh you’re dating now. Okay, cool. Were definitely talking about this later though bro,” Scott smiled as he tried to wrap his mind about the fact that his best friend is dating his Alpha. 

The person who was least surprised at this news was John. 

Stiles was at home eating dinner with his dad when he brought it up. 

“So it’s no big deal really but um Derek and I are dating now. Like he called me his boyfriend and everything.”

“Yeah I know,” John replied as he helped himself to another serving of pasta. 

“What do you mean you know? We literally only told the rest of the pack yesterday.”

“Well I’m surprised it took them this long to figure it out.”

“Dad what are you talking about?”

“You’ve been dating Derek for almost a year now, I just figured you would tell me when you were ready.”

“No?”

“What do you mean no?”

“Dad, Derek and I literally only started dating last week. Why do you think we’ve been dating for so long?”

“You practically live with him, he knows you better than anyone, and there’s the fact when he’s at the station he literally does not stop talking about you.”

Stiles went silent, unsure what to do with this new information. 

“And you – you just, accepted all of this?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I love you kid, and Derek’s a great guy and I couldn’t have chosen a better son-in-law for myself.”

Stiles felt himself blush at that. They may have only officially gotten together last week but he was excited at the thought of Derek becoming an official part of the family one-day.


End file.
